Automated call centers route calls from large numbers of people. Sometimes the call centers receive more calls than can be handled by currently available responders. The call center can direct callers through an automated directory, and may place each caller into a first in, first out (FIFO) queue to speak with a responder based on the type of issue selected by the caller. This has the effect of placing each new caller at the end of a queue or line to speak with the next available responder for the selected issue.